Higgilydiggilyhögan
Higglydigglyhögan (pronounced Higgilydiggilyhoogan) is the name of a collective of clones who first appeared in the video "FUNNY POKEMON! - Gmod Charizard Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)", and making further appearances in the "FNAF SCHOOL ROLEPLAY (Garry's Mod)" and "PAPA ACACHALLA IS MISSING! - Gmod Funny Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)" videos. He is also the reason Papa Acachalla moved house. Högen appears to have taken Officer Maloney's role of law enforcement in Butts, N.C. Some of Higgilydiggilyhögan's clones joined The Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, one of His clones had a partner named John "Jack" Chica and They both investigated a High School for paranormal activity and for some missing students but Him and John died so Johnny Ghost and Toast took over the investigation. Batch Number 837 was faulty and as a result all Higgilydiggilyhögans in that batch have the power to phase through solid objects and are part "Gumby". However this clone was a creation of Johnny Toast's damaged mind. Batch number 632 was the host of the show Looking at This House, in which he interviewed Hanna Montana and her incomplete clone. This Higglydiggilyhögan was proficient in cloning others to the hundreds. Biography BEAUTIFUL Vacation Roleplay Map Högan first appears as an unnamed Government agent working undercover at the Lalala Ocean Resort that Papa Acachalla and Billy stayed at. Acachalla recognised him as an agent as soon as they met, but was forced to ask him for help in finding his son as Billy had gone missing. Högan constantly took pictures of him in case he drowned in the pool however, and this annoyed Papa to the point that he shot and killed him. Charizard Mod The first of many Higgilydiggilyhögans inspected the Acachalla residence for a public disturbance. When finding a Charizard (later revealed to be Sue) outside he continuously commanded Gertrude to bring the Charizard indoors, only to be killed after threatening to arrest the entire Acachalla residence. However a second Higgilydiggilyhögan returned in the first one's place, explaining that he was one of 9,998 (9,999 before Gertude killed the first). Annoyed by this Gertrude sent Sally, who then sent Freddie to kill the detective, only for him to escape into their house. Horrified by the house's condition, Higgilydiggilyhögan demanded an explanation. While Gertrude blamed said occurrences on their couch, the clone saw this as a hallucination brought on by macaroni. He was killed by Gertrude for attempting to arrest her again. A third Higgilydiggilyhögan appeared only to be devoured by Freddie. The fourth nearly shared such a fate but escaped to further scold the Acachallas' wrong doing. Being so disgusted, the detective claimed the Acachallas' home to be a cesspool of crime and called in an air strike, one in which he did not survive. A fifth clone appeared and disguised himself as Papa Acachalla. When he was revealed, he attempted to escape but failed and Gertrude killed him with the crossbow. Jordan has stated that he "has no idea what the video was about and hopes that it is not canon, but it probably is." FNAF School Mod Higgilydiggilyhögan and John investigate disappearances at the Black Veil High School undercover, but are both killed and are unable to prevent the apocalypse, forcing Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast to intervene. Bugs Bunny Mod Although he doesn't make a direct appearance, Higgilydiggilyhögan is mentioned and stated as being the reason that Papa Acachalla moves his entire family into Maloney's house, due to his discovering the illegal operations. PAPA ACACHALLA IS MISSING! Higgilydiggilyhögan came back to the new Acachalla household to investigate the disappearance of Papa Acachalla, little realizing that Gertrude had accidentally sent him to the Dark Souls universe with Gramama Acachalla's Crowbar. The first one was killed with a harpoon before even coming near the house; the second one came in and warned the Acachalla's against any wrongdoing in their new house before also being killed. The third one came up with a sneakier method; sneak in by pretending to be a Girl Scout selling cookies. The ruse was quickly discovered and he hid in the basement. Sally found him and he begged her not to tell them, but when he revealed he didn't have any cookies Sally's became incredibly disappointed and asked why he lied. With Higglydigglyhögen completely discarding his disguise and yelling out his name in response, leaving himself in the open, Billy killed the intruder with another harpoon. A fourth one then forced his way in by deleting the door but he was also killed. Ghost Hunters After the apparent death of Johnny Ghost, a clone from the 387th batch was chosen as his replacement. He along with Johnny Toast, investigated a hunted prison. It was there that he revealed that batch 387 was faulty and as a result of this, he can phase through solid objects. However, towards the end, Toast decided to try and leave the prison when the possibility of Jimmy Casket being there came up but found himself unable to. Higgily had a panic attack when a ghost attacked him, had a lung-ception (his lung got stuck inside his other lung) and Toast was forced to apply "the Ding Dong Song" to save his life. This episode was later revealed to have all been a dream. Splatoon Movie Higgilydiggilyhögan was the cameraman for the movie. CRAZY BATTLE ARENA! Hogan was the grand owner and judge of the arena Sally was taken to for execution after Sally crashed a truck into a Waffle House. Sally, however, survived the arena and started an insurrection, and Hogen was killed by a T-Rex attacking his car, causing it to explode. Happy Thanksgiving 3! Högan was called in to arrest the Acachalla family after Gertrude killed Officer Maloney. However, when having Billy's respawn ability explained to him and saying that what he does is similar, Gertrude considers this enough of a technicality to get away with killing him. Gmod DINOSAUR TORNADO Mod! Number 263 somehow got teleported to Kansas with Sally. However, he turned out to be Spencer. THE MINIONS VISIT MCDONALD'S! - Gmod Despicable Me Mod (Garry's Mod) Batch Number 113 came to McDonalds and got a salad the ordered from the minion Boot. Boot then broke his salad causing Hõgan to try snd arrest him, but Hõgan ended up getting killed. SONIC AND FRIENDS! - Gmod Sonic the Hedgehog Mod An unnumbered Higgilydiggilyhögan filmed a movie about Sonic and his friends. FOXY VISTS TACO BELL!! - Gmod FOXY Mods (Garry's Mod) An unnumbered Higgilydiggilyhögan came to Foxy's Taco Bell as a food critic. He quickly got annoyed from Foxy's singing and them constantly giving him the wrong order. He later tried to escape but ended up dying from a heart attack after being chased by Foxy. Gmod HANNAH MONTANA Disney Mod! (Garry's Mod) Batch number 632 was the host of the show Looking at This House, in which he interviewed Hanna Montana and her incomplete clone. This Higgilydiggilyhögen was proficient in cloning others to the hundreds. JENNY GHOST AND TOAST! | Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 3 Clone #1638547890 (codename Super Mr.Orange) appeared as a science officer for Sally's Armada. He was the one who informed the squadron who attacked the PIE base which consisted of Roderick (code name Not My Roderick), Jerald the Pikachu, and Donald Trump.He also exposed the soldier codenamed Little Kitty Cat as being Colon with a messed up face in disguise.He sent the others to follow Colon to the base where the attacked happened but he stayed behind. Personality Higgilydiggilyhögan is completely by the book in every aspect in his job. Each and every clone shows no sympathy for those who violate his supposed codes. even when there is obvious flaws in said codes, claiming "I don't write the rule book, I just enforce it." The detective is frustrated by loopholes to his codes and tries to resolve them as much as possible. Higgilydiggilyhögan is quick to to accuse and scold even when his life is in danger of doing so. Strangely enough none of the clones seem to be capable of physically apprehending perpetrators and depend solely on the subject's compliance and authority, both of which he never has. This is possibly due to the fact that they are all clones. A select few to this date even have guns at their disposal, but even then they are very hesitant to use it. Many of the Higgilydiggilyögans lack self worth, often indirectly sacrificing themselves in air strikes, or spending their last moments dispassionately recoring their deaths as another simple occurrence. When Gertude claimed the murder of a Higgilydiggilyögan was acceptable due them merely being clones, the Higgilydiggilyögan she conversed with had little to nothing to say in his own defence beyond "it's still murder" (possibly impling that he only avoids getting killed at all because it's against the law), which was not enough to prevent her from killing him in retaliation for ruining their Thanksgiving. It seems that some Higgilydiggilyhögan's have for varied personality than others. Like being more violent, or more cowardly. These unique batches usually work different occupations than inspecting. Such as working for P.I.E, owning a pet store, or even being a host of a TV show. The only thing Higgilydiggilyhögan enjoys more than enforcing the law is, presenting / screaming his name for little to no reason. With each Higgilydiggilyhögan pronouncing their name differently depending on their mood and personality. The clone from Batch 387 seemed closer to that of Hudson from Aliens - freaking out at everything and continually saying "man". He is also a bit of a narcissist, going on repeatedly about how good looking he is, although not to the extent of Jose Jose Jose Jose. Because Higgilydiggilyhögans do not come Back from the Dead and can only be replaced by another clone, they are not armed with the knowledge of what killed their precursors. Thus several Higglydiggglyhögans often die during the span of a single mission because they all continue to make similar mistakes. Relationships Papa Acachalla Though they are never on screen together (because they are played by the same person), Higglydigglyögen and Papa Acachalla are very familiar with each other. Because Papa Acachalla is constantly commenting crimes, Higglydigglyögen is constantly hunting him down. Whenever Higglydigglyögen arrives at the Acachallas home, Papa is usually able to avoid him through some non related event, such as getting knocked out, dying, or even getting sent to a different dimension. Gertrude Whenever Papa Acachalla and/or the family get themselves in trouble with the law, it is Gertrude who has to deal with the Higgilydiggilyögans. Though she often tries to negotiate with the pestering clones, Gertrude has shown no qualm with killing a Higgilydiggilyögan, having done so on several occasions. PIE Higgilydiggliyögan seem to have a complex relationship with these paranormal investigators. Mainly depending on the individual clone. With some of the more unique batches aligning and even working For P.I.E., whist the more strict and classic breeds find themselves annoyed by P.I.E.'s chaotic behaviour and are fully aware of the crimes they commit. Such as Johnny Toast dealing with Macaroni. Trivia * Higgilydiggilyhögan may not be the only clone batch used by the government, as during a TTT episode the soldiers explained their identical appearances by stating that they worked for the government. * His corpse model is the Heavy from Team Fortress 2, but his playermodel is a terrorist from Counter Strike Source. ** This suggests that Higgly is cloned from multiple templates. Gallery 20180129014648 1.jpg File:Higglydiggly.png|One of the dead clones. HigglesLifeSize.png|"Buy a life sized Higgilydigglyhögen for only $15.99. And look! He's got rings under his eyes for days!" Gmod BUGS BUNNY Looney Tunes Mod (Garry's Mod) Category:Gmod Characters Category:Cop Category:Clones Category:Government Category:There's quite a lot of them Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Character Category:Police Category:Investigators Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale 2016 Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Awesome Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of an infobox